My Savior
by chankun
Summary: POST STID: Kirk is falling bad. Spock is giving out confusing signals. A dangerous situation forces their hands, hearts will bend. I suck at summary. Rated M for sex, violence and maybe language too. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've fallen in love with this fandom, so here's a fanfic for you. It's a WIP(obviously) and I'll be endeavoring to update every once a week or two. Depends on my mood really. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave a review if your feeling it! :D**

Star-mapping couldn't get any more boring as Jim continues to sit in his Captain's chair while everyone else on the bridge works on the tedious process of mapping. Frankly, he wasn't jealous of them, yeah he _did_ find it boring just sitting there but mapping?

'_No way am I gonna to do something boring for something even boring-er.' _

He figures something wrong with his grammar, oh the corrections he would receive from his First Officer if he heard that one. Spock would never let any grammatical error slip by if he ever heard it and with his superior hearing? It was a constant, a pleasant constant. For a moment, Jim wonders how Spock is taking in the star-mapping and decides to glance casually to the science station.

Spock is just sitting there with his back towards him, ramrod straight as usual but something catches his attention. Spock's shoulders are slightly, just barely slumped as he continues to type and work at the screen. Jim grins at him,

'_Huh, I guess Vulcans get bored too.' _

Just months after the beginning of their 5 year mission into uncharted space, Jim and Spock have developed into better friends. Their small interactions turning into regular meet-ups for chess or dining together at the mess. The joy he felt whenever he and Spock were together was something to look forward to everyday. Sometimes, the logical, uptight Vulcan would even show the tiniest signs of his human side and Jim was quick to catch on them. Silently proud of himself for noticing such miniscule expressions. Maybe older Spock _was _right. Maybe he too could experience a friendship with Spock much like their counterparts. Maybe… maybe even more.

Jim let out a long sigh, sinking into his chair. As much as he liked thinking about his First Officer, it wasn't enough to battle the boredom of star-mapping, or in his case, just sitting around doing nothing. He could visitsickbay to annoy Bones_. _

'_Yeah, that'd be better than wasting away here_.'

He quickly stands up pulling down on his uniform before calling out to his helmsman.

"Mr. Sulu you have the conn."

"Aye sir." Was the quick response, star-mapping was definitely affecting everyone on the bridge. Sulu didn't even bother to look as Jim went almost prancing to the turbolift.

XXX

"Bones!" Jim almost shouted, flashing the guy with his smile. He was almost glad seeing the annoyed look on Bones' face as he entered sickbay freely.

"Whaddya want Jim? I'm busy… unlike somebody around here" He muttered the last part, raising his eyebrow at Jim. Bones could finally do it without raising both of his eyebrows after practicing so hard. Jim was actually amazed.

"I thought only Vulcans could do that." He joked mockingly, patting the irritated doctor on the back. "I was _dying_ on the bridge, Bones. _Dying._ Only star-mapping could do that." He said dramatically, waving his hands for emphasis.

"Apparently Jim, everything that doesn't have even a remote chance of killing you bores you." Bones snorted at him. "Seriously, why don't you just do something…? I don't know, productive."

Jim gasped, putting on a hurt face, obviously failing at it. "You hurt me Bones."

"You want me to hypo you for it?" Bones threatened, taking out a hypo and shaking it in front of him.

Jim relented, his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Where the doctor took it from, he'd never know. And he casually strode moving to lie down on _his _biobed. Bones had started calling it such as Jim was a regular patient, always finding himself mangled or catching a disease after coming back from a mission. How Jim managed to stay alive for this long, was a universal mystery. One time Bones actually insisted on making a private room just for him. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I'm so bored Bones." Jim sighed flatly, closing his eyes as he started getting comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah well, I've got 2 patients with some kinda flu and an ensign who's got a broken leg." Bones said in exasperation. Taking up his PADD and scanning it with a practiced eye. "You've got it easy."

"I've been thinking…" Jim said softly.

"Yeah? That never ends well." Bones quipped, too absorbed with his current task to spare the Captain a glance not noticing the angry glare Jim shot at him before letting out a depressed sigh.

"Bones… I've been thinking about… Spock." The name was almost a whisper but sure enough Bones heard it, even raising an eyebrow at him.

Returning to his gaze back to his PADD. "The hobgoblin? What about?"

"You _know_ what." Jim quickly returned.

Bones didn't even flinch. "So?"

Jim bolted upright, shocked. "_So?"_ he repeated with impatience, "So, I don't know? Aren't you going to tell me something?"

Bones snorted, gently placing his PADD down before setting his gaze on the blonde. "Listen Jim, I've told you this a thousand times. He's a Vulcan. A goddamn, emotionally repressed Vulcan." Jim dropped back down on the biobed, letting out an irritated moan.

"I don't know what you see in that damn, green-blooded hobgoblin Jim," He paused going to his business and scanning the PADD in his hand. "but he's not just gonna fall for the infamous charms of James Kirk… and you know that."

"I know, I know…" Jim sighed. Seriously, how many times did sigh? Just for today? The fault was obviously on this stupid, boring mission. Now it's got him thinking of Spock. Spock wasn't just some flimsy conquest, no. Jim had his heart on the line. Spock's just… well, he's Spock and not showing his feelings is something he does, which is cute sometimes, because he caught him almost, _almost_ making a smile. It was really just his lips twitching or sometimes it actually moved upwards in millimeters. It was enough to make his heart flutter. And he's scared. Scared that he's built up this friendship so carefully, one fuck up could blow it all to kingdom come. There's no way he could take that… Spock hating him was just unimaginable. Although, that one time where he got a beating was, in all honesty, terrifyingly arousing. He'd rather be friends with the guy but then again, there was the prospect of becoming more…

Dammit, now his thoughts were being plagued by teenage, hormonal girly thoughts! He scrunched up his face in disbelief and let out a small frustrated scream.

"You are _so _deep in love with him. It's making me sick." Bones remarked blankly.

Jim stood up grunted and mumbling something about Bones being stupid and old while walking making his way out of sick bay.

"About time you left." Bones snickered before Jim made it to the doors.

Jim shot him an angry glare. "Shut up Bones." Harrumphing out of the doors with slight stomping.

Bones chuckled at the sight. It's not like he wasn't supportive of his friend's unusual choice for falling in love with but dammit he was a doctor not a love guru! As if his disastrous divorce wasn't enough proof for that. And Jim… well, Jim was an idiot. A self-destructive, obsessive, I-don't-believe-in-no-win-scenarios idiot. But he was a good idiot. If anything, it'll just be a matter of breaking down that somewhat less idiotic hobgoblin. If anyone could do it, that'd be Jim. It's not gonna be an easy catch, no sir. He knew Jim well enough, the bastard isn't gonna quit until he gets what he wants or dies trying.

XXX

By the time the turbolift opened to the bridge, well, Jim was still mumbling incoherent things that is until he relieved Sulu and sat back down in his Captain's Chair. Surprisingly, he wasn't bored this time around maybe it was because we was actually getting sleepy. '_Stupid star-mapping… Stupid Bones."_

It wasn't a moment before his angry thoughts were disrupted by Uhura.

"Captain, urgent message from Starfleet." She announced, glancing at Jim for orders. Her brows furrowing at the sleepy look Jim had on his face.

Finally. Maybe they'd actually get a _real _mission this time.

Jim straightened up in his seat. "Patch it through Lieutenant."

The main viewscreen pixelated and focused, relaying the message for the whole bridge. Admiral Pike was on the display. His stern face was enough to drive the sleepiness away from Jim's body.

"Admiral Pike." Jim nodded briefly, putting on a smile.

"Captain." He returned. On his side, he glanced on something his hand before looking back to the screen. "Starfleet has new orders for you, you're off star-mapping, kid."

Jim's smile turned even brighter. '_Yeah!' _Making a silent fist of triumph inside his brain. He collected himself before continuing. "Thank you Admiral. What's our new assignment?"

"We're sending you to a nearby solar system. Just the usual standard protocol. Send an away team, report back then get out. Starfleet doesn't want anymore… incidents happening, Captain." He paused "Considering it's you, Jim. That rarely happens."

Jim grinned sheepishly, "We'll be sure to be extra careful, Admiral."

Pike almost rolled his eyes, "Alright then, I'll be forwarding the formal orders to your comm officer. And Jim?" Jim leaned forward closer to the screen plastering a smile and raising his eyebrows "Don't do anything stupid."

Jim shook his head in amusement and with that the viewscreen turned back into the endless expanse of space, a plethora of stars beyond the distance.

"Captain, I've received a message from Starfleet. It's the formal orders, sir, relaying it to you now." Uhura announced, her back to Jim.

Finally, an exploration mission, one he wouldn't pass up the chance of being a part of. He grinned and sent the coordinates to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, please set course to these coordinates. Warp 4."

With a few taps on his screen, Sulu turned to Jim. "Course laid in Captain. Ready for warp."

Jim nodded, "Punch it."

In a few moments, the stars in front of them stretched and distorted before it all turned into tunnel of light. Jim let out a tried breath through his mouth, sinking back into his chair. "Estimated time of arrival, Lieutenant?"

"42 hours sir."

Jim looked to his display, Alpha shift was almost over, might as well call it a day. He turned his attention over to Spock. He smiled gently, the guy was so absorbed in his work it was almost… cute. He huffed out a breath, internally arguing with himself on inviting the Vulcan to another chess battle. What's the big deal anyway? They'd already played dozens of times, yet it still unnerves him to actually confront Spock about it. Sucking it up, he stood up and straightened his uniform.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn until Beta shift takes over." He said casually, making his way, slowly, to science station.

Sulu looked back to him making a small nod. "Aye Captain."

Jim swallowed the lump on his throat, before addressing the First Officer "Mr. Spock." He briefly thanked the Gods that his voice didn't sound weird.

Spock swiveled on his chair, laying his chocolate brown eyes on cerulean blue ones. His face, the perfect mask of stoic-ness. "Captain."

Jim flashed him a million watt smile. "Would you care to play chess with me later in my quarters? Say at 2100?"

For a second, the Vulcan just stared at him, internally weighing his options. "Captain, I must respectfully decline your invitation to chess. My presence is required for certain sensitive experiments down in the laboratories." He stared blankly, his posture not even changing.

"Oh…" Punch in the guts, well, at least he tried. Jim forced himself not to look so disappointed by the rejection. He had a feeling Spock was busy, and there's no way he'd force the guy to waste his time on something like chess… even though, it wasn't really a waste of time. Not like he'd know.

He nodded slightly, afraid that if he spoke, his voice would betray him and expose the raw feelings. Jim turned and made his way to the turbolift, maybe he could just take a drink with Bones. But before he could even open the turbolift,

"Captain." Spock. Jim looked over his shoulder seeing the Vulcan's gaze on him.

"Captain, if you are interested, I will not be adverse to a game after I finish with the experiments. I will be able to come at 2300." He continued, tilting his head.

Jim turned around, his smiled returning to its brightness, releasing a breath of relief. "Yes, Spock. That'd be great." He turned around quickly and entered the turbolift, heat creeping up to his cheeks. Jim didn't even notice the raised eyebrow Spock gave him.

XXX

Jim paced around his quarters. It was, what? Almost 2300? Spock was coming and he was pacing. Thank God, he's gotten a long way since the first time. He took a seat on chair, the chess board already set on the table. He inhaled and exhaled to keep himself calm.

_'No need to get shaky fingers.'_

And just as the timer on his watch hit 2300 exactly, there was a buzzing from his door.

He stood up, straightened himself up, making one last brush through his golden locks. "Come in."

The door opened with a swoosh, Spock was standing there. Perfectly. As usual. His posture straight and his hands clasped firmly behind the small of his back. His head tilted ever so slightly was he made his way inside. Jim couldn't hide his delight.

"I'm glad you could come. It means… It means a lot to me. Chess I mean." _Oh. My. God. _Was he fumbling? Oh no, he was _definitely _fumbling.

Spock's head tilted a fraction more with his eyebrow raised. "Indeed?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Jim managed to say. Quickly making his way on his seat, his own hands firmly on his lap, his gaze anywhere but on Spock.

"Since you have prepared the set up before hand, the first move is yours, Captain." Spock said as a matter of fact-ly.

Jim chuckled at his girly nervousness. He shook his head, moving his pawn. "It's Jim, Spock."

"Captain?" Spock moved his own piece. His gaze turned to Jim, almost penetratingly.

"We're not on duty." Jim fiddled with the piece on his hand, persistently resisting the urge to look at Spock. "You can call me Jim." He swallowed a lump, making his move.

For moment, his heart was beating so loud. When did this game seem like an interview? Dammit he needed to get his head clear.

"_Jim._" Spock's voice was deep and smooth, and his name sounded… oh shit. He couldn't resist, he glanced awkwardly at the rich chocolate brown eyes that were focused on him and suddenly the whole room got 10 degrees hotter. Heat was creeping up his neck. He chewed on his lips nervously.

"W-what?" Shit. Now, he was stuttering. Good job Jim. Captain of the Enterprise, acting like a blushing maiden.

"I believe, it is your turn." His eyebrow raised up, his head tilting with it. His gaze not leaving Jim's form.

_'How could eyebrows get so hot?'_

_XXX_

Jim was definitely unfocused for the rest of the night with the score at 2-1 in Spock's favor. He let out a slightly frustrated sigh, closing his eyes in defeat as his King was deceptively being set up into a checkmate. At least the flustering was gone. Thank God for that. He figured he'd have at least 3 more moves before Spock wins. No use in letting it drag on any further he supposed. So he moved his King into the trap and accepted his defeat.

"Checkmate." Spock declared blankly. Moving his final piece into position, blocking out Jim's escape.

"You win again Spock." Jim chuckled lightly. Spock definitely held true to his title as Grand Master.

"Obviously." Spock said blankly, too focused on picking up the pieces.

"_Obviously?_" Jim repeated, his tone a bit surprised. "So, I'm just so bad it was obvious you were going to win?" Jim teased, his grin slightly showing.

"Incorrect." Spock looked at him staring. Jim gulped audibly, his gaze just over the top of Spock's head. "I was referring to the result of the recent match." Spock continued. "You are not '_bad' _Jim. Although your technique is undisciplined and unorthodox; I confess, its deceptive nature is difficult to predict." There it was again. That slight twitching on the corner of his lips.

Jim was at a loss for words. Spock was complimenting him and smiling, well as far as Spock has ever did when he _'smiled'_, his heart felt like it was about to pump out of his chest. "Thank you Spock." He forced out quickly, his voice barely hiding the glee.

"Thanks are illogical Jim. I was merely stating the facts" Spock returned blankly. "I believe, it is prudent that we retire for the night." He stood up, his hands clasped firmly behind.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jim smiled, he raised his elbow to the table, leaning on his hand letting his head rest. Spock made his way to the door, before turning around.

"I am grateful for your patience Jim. This game proved to be calming as were our past matches." Spock's gaze focused on Jim's lazy posture.

Jim smiled even brighter. "Didn't you just say thanks are illogical?"

Spock looked at the floor for a second but returned his gaze back to Jim. And Jim could see it, that distinct sparkle of emotion in the Vulcan's eyes. And somehow the rich chocolate brown become something even more breath taking, if that was even possible. He was taken aback.

_'Beautiful…'_

That was the only word for it.

Then Spock silently turned around leaving his quarters. Leaving Jim to his thoughts. Jim let his head fall to the fall with a thump, releasing a breath of relief and disappointment. Spock had him _so _strung up, he had no idea what it was doing to him. He clutched his hand tightly to his chest.

_'Stupid teenage, hormonal girly thoughts…'_

XXX

The last two nights have been hard for Jim. Especially since they weren't the _only _things that were hard. And so Jim got very well acquainted with his right hand for the past days. Being stuck on a Starship with a certain very hot, very single First Officer was definitely putting him on the edge. Everything would've been a lot easier if not for the fact that this certain First Officer was also _very_ straight. Jim sat up in bed groaning, willing his brain to stop giving him these unwanted urges so early in the morning.

_'Cold shower for you, Jimbo.'_

He cursed himself mentally, not having the luxury to take nice warm showers anymore. He quickly made it to the adjoining bath, blasting ice cold water on to his body, shuddering and hopping frantically as the water effectively calmed his erection. Jim was didn't waste any time as he got out and finished preparing in record time before making his way to the bridge. He was obviously excited for today as they were finally nearing the orbit of a planet, their scanners revealed to be M class.

The turbolift opened and he strode over to his chair.

"Captain on ze bridge." Chekov announced, leaving his station for a moment before returning.

"Status update on the planet, Mr. Chekov." Jim sat down, making himself comfortable.

"Preliminary scans show ze planet's atmosphere is able to sustain carbon- life forms sir. We are also detecting signs of slight electro-magnetic interference on a planet-wide scale. But it should not a problem to our transporter and communications signals, Captain." He reported raptly.

"Alrighty then, fashion an away team, I'll be joining them at the transporter room in one hour." Jim hopped off his chair in excitement making his way to the turbolift.

"Captain, a word." Spock called out, standing beside his station.

"Yes, commander what is it? Jim's stupid grin all over his face.

"Have you forgotten what Admiral Pike clearly indicated in his message exactly 1.892 days ago?" Spock's tone was even, slowly nearing Jim's space.

"Remind me, Mr. Spock" Jim teased, he has obviously forgotten a crucial part of the debriefing.

"Admiral Pike clearly stated that we exercise caution to avoid any unwanted incident, if your memory serves you, you also stated "we will be extra careful"." Spock's eyebrow raising at the quotation.

Oh. Now he remembers.

"Thanks for reminding me Mr. Spock. I'll be sure to be extra careful." Jim patted the Vulcan on the shoulder before quickly making his way to the turbolift. Spock following him closely.

"Captain I do not believe you understand the situation at hand." The Vulcan insisted. In the tight confines of the turbolift was quite difficult not to be so close to each other.

"Spock, I understand completely. I'll be careful." Jim just grinned at him. Spock was obviously worried. That made something in his stomach knot pleasantly.

In an instant, he didn't even notice Spock pressing the emergency stop, all he saw was the Vulcan form in front of him stern and strict. Almost… angry.

"Spock I-"

"No. Captain, the chances of you encountering physical harm is 87.253%. I cannot allow you to participate in the away team. You must desist."

"What? How'd you even get those numbers?" Jim gaped at him in disbelief and frankly he was a little frustrated too.

"Based on nearly every report from away missions after the start of our 5 year mission. Of which, you are present whenever any incidents occurred leading to major injuries or persistent diseases." Spock calmly stated.

"Yeah, OK, you've got a point but in my defense I did that to protect the other crewmen from those _'incidents'_." Jim stuck his head up to the Vulcan. "I need to go Spock."

"Captain I strongly suggest-"

"Spock." Jim stated firmly, his eyes turning suddenly showing the strength of the years he's endured, effectively silencing the Vulcan.

"Spock, if I don't go there someone's gonna get hurt."

"That is why there will be security members to accompany the away team." Spock raised his eyebrow in surprise. Was the Captain daft?

"I know that…" Jim held his head down. "but I have to make sure. I _need_ to make sure." He looked up and suddenly the bright blue eyes held a strong passion in them. Spock was quite enthralled at the sight. He knew Jim would be adamant in participating with the away team perhaps, this was not the best solution to the problem.

"Very well, Captain. If you persist in participating, then so shall I." Spock turned activating the turbolift and it started moving.

"_What?_ No. I don't need a babysitter." Jim protested, his arms locked in front of his chest.

"Incorrect." Spock stated sternly before invading Jim's personal bubble so dangerously close Jim could feel Spock's hot breath. His cheeks started heating up in reflex and his body betrayed him, blood running down south. _Shit, shit, shit._

"You do in fact need a 'babysitter'… _Jim._" The last word was burning with heat, his mind replayed it over and _over_. His higher brain functions clearly failing him as he wasn't even bothered that the turbolift had opened and Spock had already left him, very flustered and very horny.

_'Shit… I'm gonna need a quick shower.'_

And that he did, he went back to his quarters and took the fastest coldest shower he ever had, it left him shuddering after but it had calmed his erection forcefully. Now that he didn't have to worry about being caught with a hard-on he quickly made his way to the transporter room. Obviously, Spock was getting to him so much worse now. He clearly need to calm his thoughts, this wasn't the time to be getting flustered at his First Officer.

XXX

After everyone assigned to the away team had gathered, they did a last minute check on supplies and the needed scanning apparatus they'd brought. OK maybe that shower didn't really do its job very well, because Jim was still feeling a tiny bit of warmth all around his body. He avoided the quick glances his First Officer threw at him and busied himself at some other things that needed to be checked.

Everything was good to go and everybody took their place on the transporter pad. Taking a deep breath he regretted the motion even before he did it, he took a glance on to Spock and sure enough the Vulcan was raising his eyebrow at him. He snorted to himself, forcing his gaze straight towards the floor.

"Readings are clear Captain. We're ready to beam you at your command." The operator chirped. Nodding his head to Jim.

He could only hope nothing bad would happen this time. Especially not since Spock was part of the away team. He shook his head from the awful thoughts plaguing it. Before giving out the order.

"Energize."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kirk to Enterprise, report."

_"Keptin, ze rest of ze away team has just arrived, sir. " _

"Good! We're done being bait, beam us up!"

"_Sir, with ze electromagnetic disturbance, we will need both you and the Commander to be still for a stabilized transport."_

Chekov could hear the Captain panting from the other side. It was getting him worried.

"Mr. Chekov, we are running around blind and we need a ..._Ah!_ _Get away from me you sonuva- _... we could really use a beam out right now and- _Holy shit, Spock where the hell are you grabbing me!_"

_"Captain, please refrain from speaking so loudly in such close proximity to my auditory systems." _

"Mr. Chekov, find a way to get us out of here, _now!_"

"_Y-yes, sir we are doing our best."_

Jim sighed heavily, closing his communicator while he bounced ever so softly as Spock continued to "assist" him, as he so eloquently put it, and by that he meant giving him a piggyback ride while simultaneously being chased by some sort of 5 foot, angry... things, to which Spock has perfectly compared to a star-nosed mole crossbred with an iguana and a horse or something like that.

"These creatures; they are extremely persistent." Spock huffed, his grip tightening on Jim's thighs pulling him closer. "You must secure yourself to my person firmly, Captain. I cannot run efficiently if you do not shift your weight forward." Spock hopped on his next stride, hoping the sudden lift will allow Jim to fall closer to his back but Jim was pulling away with ease even managing to distance himself farther than before.

"Yeah… I don't think so Spock." He shook his head as he began to shift his grip on Spock's shoulders maintaining minimal contact with the hot flesh just underneath the science uniform. "I think you're running just fine."

"Captain are they still in pursuit?" Spock's voice even throughout. His eyes sweeping side to side, peering steadily through the canopy. They ran through it in hopes of losing the beasts but they've been running for a while now and a sense of danger was heavy in the air.

"They… they were behind us just a few seconds ago." Aside from Spock's footsteps and his heart beating out of his chest, it's been getting oddly quiet. If they weren't running away from man-eating, deadly things this place wouldn't have been so bad but the piggyback ride was still exhilarating, so much so that even getting chased around wasn't doing anything but feeding a certain unwanted feeling of tightening in his lower body. Jim turned around, surveying the trees and foliage slowly disappearing into the horizon, the sun rays penetrating through the alien tree's leaves creating a beautiful array of sunlight. It was… peaceful.

And yet there was definitely something wrong.

"I don't like this one bit…" Jim's grip tightening on Spock's shoulder. "Be careful Spock."

"Captain I can assure you, I am exercising absolute-" Spock silenced immediately, his head turning to the sound. A rustle of leaves, close enough to hear yet difficult to source and then suddenly it was as quiet as it had been.

A sudden beeping in Jim's communicator effectively pulling them both from their crisis.

"Kirk here, tell me the good news, Chekov." Concern plaguing his voice. There was definitely no way Spock could keep running forever or another hour for that matter, especially not with carrying him and having to keep a watch for danger at the same time.

_"Keptin, we have detected a localized area absent of ze electromagnetic disturbance where Mr. Scott can perform a stable transport."_

"Ok, that's great, where is it?" He continued to dart his head from side to side. '_Talk about being "extra careful".'_

_"Uh, yes, well, you are headed straight for it, Keptin. 1252 meters and closing."_

"Alright, be prepared to beam us out the moment we're in position. Kirk out." He let out a breath of relief. Finally some good news, they were getting out. He pocketed the communicator before a series of crunches and rustling foliage filled the air. They had to get out of there. _Soon._

"What was that?" A hint of panic in Jim's voice as he steadied himself. Spock stiffened under his grip considerably. A tense feeling ran through his spine. "Hey-"

"_Be silent._" He shushed an order through his teeth; all the more intense.

Jim was catching on, not precisely but enough to understand. _'Heightened senses…'_

Jim was trying hard not to be so much of a burden, he leaned in a fraction of an inch close to give Spock _at least_ some sort of leverage.

Spock turned, left, right, registering the source as quickly as they were emitted. They weren't random… No, the sounds were purposely deceiving. A highly uniformed sequence of movements, organized, basic… _predictable_.

"Holy shi-" Spock ducked in perfectly in time, one of the creatures lashing out from the rear, immediately giving chase. The quick maneuver saved their skin but one more like that and Jim won't be holding on for long.

"Jim, you _must_ secure yourself to my person. I cannot guarantee our survival if you fail to do so." Spock's fingers were gripping tightly on Jim's thighs and for once Jim felt nothing misleading, only the undeniable regard for his safety.

"I… Fine!" Jim relented. His arms snaking around Spock's neck, his chest pushing into the broad back. Jim could feel the heat radiating from him. His thoughts looping back embarrassing moments of his life to prevent the betraying tightening in his pants. He laid his head on the space above Spock's shoulder face reddening and huffing. "Better?"

"Beyond all doubt." Cheeky son of a bitch. If they weren't in such a predicament, Jim could've sworn he'd smack the topside of his head, now that he thought about it maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Just behind them something fast was approaching. Jim turned, his body facing backwards and the sight almost had him reeling. Its mouth was open wide sharp teeth layering each other up to the base of its throat and a slimy, saliva dripping appendage was slowly reaching out to them. It was moving agonizingly slow, drops of thick fluid constantly dripping from the tip making it all the more disgusting.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Spock could feel Jim shuddering against him. His fingers digging into the blue science uniform.

"Captain." Spock's voice was filled with urgency.

It felt as though all the senses in his mouth left him. He gaped, far too focused on the slimy tongue nearing the slip of flesh revealed from his pulled shirt.

_'Holy mother of-'_

Contact.

Jim squealed, a cold shiver running from the base of his spine, where the tongue connected, all the way up making his neck hair stand. His body reacting on pure reflex instantly pushed itself strongly onto Spock's back, his arms reaching and wrapping around his neck in a vice-like grip while his reddening face buried itself on his shoulder.

"Shit, shit! It's touching, _run faster_ Spock!" Jim wiggled his lower back helplessly. Willing the foreign feeling out of his system.

That was all it took for Spock to go into overdrive, suddenly he was sprinting faster than he had ever ran. He zigzagged across the trees increasing the distance between them. The tongue was almost melded into Jim's flesh and extremely stretchy but the tension was too much. It came off with a pop leaving behind viscous, clear slime slowly sliding down into Jim's crack. Jim could only shudder at the sensation. Thankfully the prodding tongue was gone and it seemed as though it had given up the chase.

"It's gone...? I think we lost it." He sighed. The danger of lulling away, he let out a breath through his nose, sagging against Spock's broad back. "Well, this day could've been better."

Spock continued to sprint, paced this time and clean on his turns. They had lost their pursuers for the mean time. "If you had order the retreat on my instruction, it would have."

"Gee, thanks Spock." He snorted in disbelief. It _was _his fault, he knew it all too well. No need to rub in the salt, damn Vulcan. He even did for the science. "I'll bet you're thinking I'm incompetent too, huh."

"I have no reason to think you are incompetent, Captain." He paused "You are a qualified for your position despite your apparent dismissal of Starfleet regulation and lack of a sense of self-preservation."

Jim gaped, a look of shock on his face he immediately removed. "That _almost_ makes me cry Spock… and not in the good way." Jim rolled his eyes, frankly disheartened at the bluntness. "Don't you have anything positive to say about me?"

Spock was silent. For a moment Jim let the subject down not really minding if Spock didn't want to talk about it, the blatant description he gave already got him a little down. "You…" Spock started, craning his head as far back. Jim's leaving the warm shoulder in order to get a better look at the stoic face evoking a calming curiosity not the cold distant face he has picturing.

"I what?" Jim prodded, his head tilting to the side, eyebrows furrowing and big blue eyes, glinting with curiosity, piercing through Spock's. "What?"

Spock eyes glistened with the light, usually dark chocolate browns turned rich warm mahogany. He had opened his mouth, but suddenly he snapped them shut, turning his head back and shifting his shoulders. Jim narrowed his eyes.

'_Way to blow the moment…' _

"You are… remarkably adept at chess, captain." Spock kept looking straight ahead, his voice even; no hints of emotion. The silence broken by Jim's snickers, gradually turning into a joyful laugh. Spock turned his head back, a raised eyebrow in place. Jim's eye were closed, a wetness at the edge slowly accumulating as he continued to stifle the laughter. When he finally slowed down to a slight chuckle, Jim snaked his arms firmly around Spock's neck, head cradled by the strong shoulder.

"Damn straight…" He flashed a pleased smile, one Spock couldn't see but definitely feel. "I won't let your sass go, but this was better."

XXX

Back at the Enterprise, Jim was inside sickbay, lying on his biobed. Upon their safe return, they were immediately barraged with medical scanners and an angry McCoy, complaining about how they'd have to always make a scene. He was pretty sure Jim would be coming back bloodied, or on the verge of death but seeing Jim walking on his two feet? He wasn't sure if was supposed to be happy or suspicious, maybe he was both with a little bit frustration.

'_One day… this'll be the end of me.'_

Jim was waiting for Bones to finally finish with the last test done thrice to make sure there was really nothing wrong with him. The itch to go back to his quarters and take a real shower was getting harder and harder to fight. Spock was doing alright, suffice to say there was actually nothing to be worried about, he was ordered to take the day off for over exertion but that was it.

Bones office door opened and Jim immediately sat up hands on his lap. The doctor looked just about the same the last few times he's had to come out of his office, sour and annoyed. Jim couldn't help but flash his darling smile, feeding the fire.

"Well?" Jim's eyebrows rose, just knowing what Bones would say, after all, he's done it three times now.

Bones snorted, rolling his eyes. "Minor cuts and bruises and... that's it apparently. I have to say, that's quite miraculous especially for you Jimbo."

Jim grinned, shooting a smug look that Bones recognized as his _I-told-you-so_ face.

Bones fiddled with his PADD. "Don't get cute with me Jim, you know I only look out for you."

"I know, Bones." Jim slumped back down, his hands creating a sort-of pillow for the back of his head. "Can I go back to my quarters now? I really wanna shower." He whined, big blue eyes begging.

"Yeah and you're still up for duty tomorrow. Since you're not really dying or even tired from all the running..." Bones' obvious hinting already making Jim uncomfortable. "Why is that by the way?"

Jim snorted, trying in vain to feel indifferent. "We... cooperated. That's all you need to know."

"That's it?" Bones just laughed. The heat was definitely creeping up Jim's neck by now. "Are you saying Spock was lying when I asked him?"

Jim eyes widened by a fraction, slightly gaping. "_Unbelievable_, Bones." He rose off from his bed, giving Bones an incredulous look. "He gave me a piggyback ride. He offered."

"Yeah, right. I'm letting you off the hook for now but believe me, I'll be milking this for all its worth." A conniving grin on his face.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to it." Jim said sarcastically, before striding out of Sickbay to the turbolift. He desperately needed a shower, every step he took only allowed the slime to rub its way through in the confines of his underwear. His gait nothing but unpleasant with a slight jerk in his step.

To Jim's luck the corridors outside his quarters were void with human presence. He quickly typed in his code and started undressing before he could even enter. Taking off the rest of his clothes inside, he felt positively better standing in the nude but there was still the lingering slimy feeling from his ass all the way through his thighs. He quickly disposed of the soiled clothes before making his way to the adjoining bathroom.

Not wasting any time he turned on the shower, warm water dousing his entire body, cranking the heat up higher. His hands immediately started rubbing and working through the slime, soaping up and then lathering a hefty amount of shampoo through his wet blonde hair. He let the cascade of water to rinse off the suds, running his hands on the spots and crevices that the water couldn't reach and were still a bit soapy.

Afterwards, Jim allowed himself to contemplate under the running shower. Hands plastered on the wall in front of him, he leaned in relaxing under the gentle caress of hot water on his skin. He would definitely have to get back at Spock. Not tonight, but he'll find time. He still can't believe Spock would actually tell Bones. Of course, he must've said it in a way that no one would mistake it for anything other than a necessity but this was Bones he was talking about and nothing slipped past him. He sighed, curiously, one of his hands left the cool of the wall and gently traced at the patch of skin on the small of his back that was still a bit tender. He'd maybe let Bones take a look... or not. It'll heal after a day or two.

Maybe.

Right now, he was exhausted and troubling himself with going to Sickbay will only end with a hypo to his neck for some extremely impossible sickness that Bones would throw out just for disturbing him. Not to mention he'd just give the man the opportunity to make fun of him, not like he didn't have anything to use against Bones, he did.

He shook his head, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel. After drying up, he brushed his teeth thoroughly before leaving the bath. The cool air immediately making his warm body shiver slightly at the change. He was quick to change, grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt before dropping on his bed unceremoniously.

A few minutes in, he suddenly noticed how his quarters were just a tad warmer than usual. Funny, he never remembered changing it. Maybe it was the shower. He slipped out of his blankets, laying splayed on the bed. He still had a lot to do for tomorrow but right now his eyelids were getting heavier. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly on the sheets before lulling to sleep.

His back was itchy.

XXX

It had been exactly 12.34 hours since he has been detained to his quarters on orders by Doctor McCoy. He was physically acceptable for working conditions after a healing meditation of 5 hours, the rest in a calming meditation. Yet, when he asked the doctor to clear him for work he was met with e recalled the conversation down at Sickbay earlier in perfect detail.

"_Doctor, I request you grant me clearance for Alpha Shift. I am in optimal health." He stood gracefully straight, hands at his back. The doctor looked up to him a sour mood on his face._

"_No. I gave you the day off. Take it." McCoy snorted, returning to his business on the PADD in his hands._

"_Doctor McCoy, you have no reasonable cause to keep me detained any further. My Vulcan physiology allows me to recover effectively compared to humans." He tilted his head, his eyebrows raised perfectly. "It would be highly illogical for you to continue my detainment."_

"_You and your Vulcan voodoo…" McCoy closed his eyes, his thumb and index finger massaging just above the bridge of his nose. "Look, Spock, I don't know a whole lot about your… Vulcan heritage, I still say it's just plain voodoo but you need'ta take the day off. You've been busier than a moth in a mitten!" His hands flailing about, the unique southern drawl merging with his voice. The doctor's expressions were always so colorful. Why humans needed to complicate the meanings of their statements will always elude him._

"_Doctor, I am perfectly operating with regards to my health. Of that, I can assure you." He straightened up, emphasizing his point, to which McCoy raised an eyebrow. Spock was caught off guard, he narrowed his eyes at the man. 'Fascinating.'_

"_Spock, just take the day off. This conversation is over." He huffed, arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_I-"_

"_Out of my Sickbay, Mr. Spock." His voice filled with impatience. The doctor was being illogical. Adamantly so. There was no point at further attempts to release his detainment._

Meditating the hours until Alpha shift would be acceptable but unbecoming. He decided against it and took his PADD into his hands, taking advantage of his freedom to catch up on the latest scientific findings. Time spent idling is time better spent being productive. Serving under Starfleet gave him access to a broader collection of data he would otherwise not be able to find without excessive effort on his part.

Consumed by his reading, it took him considerably less time to finish 6 articles than his earlier estimation. He supposed he may as well get a head start in reviewing the data gathered from the last landing mission. The planet itself was mostly habitable, preliminary data suggests it could harbor a colony if it was needed despite the nature of the electromagnetism the planet was manifesting. The planet's fauna and flora were clear indications of life sustainability. Interestingly, the quadrupedal alien species native to the planet did not have much information to begin with aside from a designated scientific name. Perhaps the limited biological samples they obtained before the series of mishaps, of which he warned Jim repeatedly, would provide for a decent study. Although further observations would be required to make a detailed analysis of the species, he would not be averse to the undertaking, the Captain, on the "other hand", would not be so willing.

Spock turned off the display on his PADD. The calm silence in his quarters was different recently. Somehow he'd always seem to find himself in Jim's dynamic company. He was even beginning to welcome the man's, oddly agreeable, audacity. The man was, after all, a radical human being. One capable of immense strength and leadership. Their friendship was truly one of the cherished things he has come to know. Jim has proven himself, on several occasions, to be extremely different from Spock's initial impression. The brash, emotionally volatile cadet has become a... A brash, emotionally volatile captain. He was, who he always has been, and needed only the chance to show his worth. He mused the idea. Just when had he started looking forward to their next interaction? He would certainly be amenable to their usual routine of chess and 'small talk' as Jim called it. Perhaps, an invitation Jim will find a welcome request. He would do so at a later time, for now, he would go to the labs.

XXX

Upon reaching the turbolift, the doors opened up with Uhura a slight smile plastered on her face, meeting Spock's presence with a calm she's developed through their past relationship and constant company. He nodded, moving inside the lift.

"Spock."

"Nyota."

She chuckled lightly. The man was still as stoic as ever, she wondered if, ultimately, that was the problem leading to their break up. She was even so sure then that it wouldn't be. "Don't be so upset. He looks out for you." Her head looking to the ceiling eyes closed. The memories didn't shake her now. She was happy, for him and for herself, with their almost too smooth return from being lovers to friends. Almost as if… she knew right from the beginning that it was never going to be.

"I am Vulcan, I do not get upset." He insisted, unperturbed. "And as Chief Medical Officer, I believe Doctor McCoy shares that regard with the rest of the crew."

Uhura shook her head. "That's not true." Her thoughtful gaze turned to him, "_You _know that's not true." And she knows that wasn't true. For what it's worth. Spock would always say things like that, but she'd know better. She always did, maybe that's what it was. She let a silent breath through her lips.

Their small conversation ended early with the lift arriving at the bridge. "See you later Spock." Walking without any further words. He watched her stride casually to her station and just like that his attention was already fixated on the blonde who turned his body ever so flexibly with his goofy grin. Amusing her with his obvious teasing. Jim's eyes almost, for fraction of a second, missing his. Then as though he'd seen a ghost, Jim looked back, surprise easing into warmth and his goofy grin didn't look so goofy almost… longing. The brief moment between them unfazed with the closing of the turbolift. Spock was then left to his devices. Alone…

He would certainly have to invite Jim to chess.

XXX

Carol was on her way to the labs, some odd news going on about the research data had her off from the manual calibrations with a phaser bank's targeting systems and rushing to the scene. Frankly, she was a little bit hesitant about leaving the unfinished work, thankfully Scotty was more than happy to take over. She rushed, a sense of urgency in her gait, when she saw Spock heading the same way. She suspected that this was going to be a tad more problematic than she thought.

"Commander!" She yelled, picking up her pace before synchronizing with Spock's.

"Doctor Marcus. What is your concern?" He returned, regarding her presence briefly. She was a little out of breath.

"Do you know what's going on? They didn't give me much of an explanation when they called for my presence. I was hoping you'd know." She explained, trying to catch her breath during the process.

"Pardon me, Doctor Marcus, but I do not believe I am aware of the situation." He set his inquisitive gaze on the woman, his hands clasped naturally on the small of his back. "Is there an emergency?"

She pondered for a second about his answer, then everything clicked and it was showing on her face. "Oh, that's right, you were given a day off." Her finger pointing with her realization. "Well, like I told you, I wasn't given much information. They told me there was something wrong on with the samples they'd collected. Sounded pretty urgent too." She said with an underlying grim tone.

"I see." Spock was puzzled. How did she know about his relieve? His thoughts on that matter were pushed aside for a later time, mostly concerned for the status of the laboratory and its personnel. "It would be wise if we hurry." He was already picking up his pace to a brisk steady jog. Carol was following closely.

XXX

Just as they rounded the corner, the empty halls were resounding with an ominous silence. They stopped momentarily at the doors, the tension rising.

"I would advise you stay behind me Doctor Marcus." He said calmly looking at her with a steady gaze. Carol didn't falter but she knew to take orders especially now when the situation could potentially turn dangerous.

"Consider it noted Mister Spock." She reached cautiously for her communicator just in case as Spock opened the door to the labs.

Before it even opened to it's full, he had already dashed through. Hearing the much clamor clearer she made her way in steadily. An ensign was strapped to a table his crazed expression sending chills down her neck. The ensign was fighting against the bonds, making slight gurgling sounds. Just underneath his skin, the arteries were black and bulging. At the corner of the room was a woman, science division, huddled and slightly shaking.

"Commander Spock, Doctor Marcus… glad to see you here." Lt. Cage, looking very disgruntled, tugged at the ends of his uniform trying to preserve his professional demeanor. "We've already alerted security and Sickbay. Should be here soon." He said, letting a heavy breath out, a hand brushing through his auburn locks.

"What happened?" Carol moved slowly towards the restrained ensign. The shackles were clinking and straining at his frenzy fueled by her approach.

"No, no don't get so near!" He stammered, his hand instantly on her shoulder, pulling her slightly away. "I'm sorry. Whatever's happening to him is making him extremely disturbed when someone gets _too_ close."

Spock moved around the crazed man, cautious of his distance. He held his stern gaze on the convulsing figure. "What exactly happened Lieutenant?"

Cage rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we were analyzing the samples the away team brought in. McKenzie here was doing most of the work." He paused, looking the ensign, worry dawned on his face. "Then… then suddenly, he started grunting and jerking over the consoles. Dr. Forman over there-" He pointed to the huddled woman in the corner. "She neared him and then McKenzie jumped on her, biting her on the shoulder. We managed to tie him up, miraculously, with a phaser. He hasn't been responding since."

Spock gracefully made his way to the console, looking over the data before moving the samples secured in their containers. Carol followed him suit, reaching out for one of them but her hand was yanked before she could even grasp a vial.

"It would be unwise to handle the samples without precaution." Spock said under his breath, and Carol gulped at her carelessness.

"Lieutenant, what are the contents of these vials?" He turned, facing the man completely.

"Secreted fluids from the alien species." He explained, moving to the console and keyed in several inputs. "The findings are… well, they're basic at the moment. McKenzie says the fluid is mostly made up of harmless saliva but there were strains of bacteria we haven't been able to identify as of yet."

"Mister Cage, were you the one who called me here?" Carol asked, removing herself from the scene. She moved towards Dr. Forman, sniffling slightly on the floor.

He sighed, looking down at his feet. "No, it was McKenzie. Before he started going crazy."

"But, why me? Mister Spock is more qualified, especially in this particular field." She crouched down, leveling herself with the trembling doctor. Carol place a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, soothing her with a soft rubbing movement.

"We would have but Commander Spock was given the day off."

Again, how did they know about his situation? The mystery was troubling him. Although it had posed no serious concern over his well-being, the fact that such an insignificant news, about him being relieved, would be widely known amongst the crew was slightly disconcerting. Perhaps Doctor McCoy had some sort of play to this irregularity.

Just moments after, a medical team and a batch of security officers soon invaded the labs. Ensign McKenzie was restrained properly, sent to Sickbay for treatment along with Dr. Forman both on gurneys with Lt. Cage accompanying the team. He specifically instructed for both to be in special detainment and be observed for any abnormalities pertaining to Ensign McKenzie. Spock ordered a quarantine for that section of the laboratories, only accessible to him, Dr. Marcus and Lt. Cage. With the situation assessed as best as possible for the moment, Carol went on to her previous engagement, leaving Spock as he went on to review the geological reports of the planet. The unidentified strain of bacteria would have to wait until Lt. Cage would be available, since he was the most familiar with the sample aside from the incapacitated ensign.

Somehow, even without having his complete workload for the day it seemed as though he had just gone through the usual strain of everyday work. He compiled the geological report as quickly as possible. The time was already 2030, Jim would be in his quarters checking on his personal concerns, an opportune moment to propose his invitation to chess. He was surprised that their chess games have had such an impact on him that he would be willing to rush such a delicate reports, although it wouldn't really affect the quality that much, just to acquire additional time with Jim. He finished in record time, storing his files neatly before making his way to the turbolift.

XXX

He stopped in front of Jim's quarters and hesitated for approximately 5.6 seconds before promptly alerting Jim to his presence. He stood patiently, his posture perfectly defined, counting the seconds until Jim would open the door. The doors to Jim's quarters swished open. Spock's eyebrows furrowed almost imperceptibly, save for the slight creases showing. Jim appeared to be exhausted, although it didn't exactly show, Spock could tell. Jim only smiled at him, immediately easing his concerns but not completely.

"Spock, what brings you here?" He asked with a slight nervousness in his voice. He moved himself to side, his arm gesturing for Spock to come inside. "Hey, make yourself at home."

Spock stayed firmly in his spot. He must make his intentions clear before he will do such a thing. He tilted his head in his usual way, "Captain I-"

"Captain?" Jim snorted, pursing his lips in slight annoyance. "Again, Spock, we're not on the duty."

Spock cleared his throat before correcting himself. "Jim."

"Better." Jim's smiled brightened, enough to light a city. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Jim, would you be interested in engaging with our usual chess game?" He said evenly, his voice empty with the excitement he held back so carefully.

"I'd be happy to." He said enthusiastically, eyes brightening noticeably. "Now stop standing around and come in." leaving Spock to follow him to their usual desk, a few PADDs cluttered on top of it, which Jim unnecessarily hid away all at once. "Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately."

"You do not need to apologize." He moved to sit himself, watching the blonde shuffle around for the chess set before arranging them on the desk with nimble fingers. Jim had set all the white pieces to Spock's, to which he had to no qualms. He noticed a serious look on Jim's face. The kind of face he'd often show whenever he was intending to win. Already this was turning out to be quite the ideal situation.

"You're awfully quiet today." Jim tilted his head, his smile disappearing turning into a curious look. "Never mind, don't answer it. You go first." He laid his hands on his lap, eyes focused intently on the game.

"I was not aware. Does that pose problematic?" He picked up his pawn, moving it forward. He glanced back at Jim, noting his calmness.

"Not really." He answered, mulling over his thoughts openly. "I'm ok with playing. Just, today you look… detached."

Spock contemplated on Jim's word warily. Perhaps he should change the subject; it was doing nothing to ease the dull air between them. "An incident occurred at the labs at 1721 today."

Jim's eyes widened marginally, before going playing in his next move. "What about?"

Spock pondered; perhaps he should not worry the captain with such issues during their play. "An ensign was negligent with safety procedures." He took out Jim's knight with his bishop, effectively setting up a maneuver to take his queen

"Negligent…" Jim repeated the word back in his head, he had a feeling Spock was something back. He bit his lip lightly, Spock was going for his queen, damn bastard. "What happened to him? He poked further, trying to be inconspicuous about his concern.

"He sustained a… potentially acute condition." He remarked blankly, eyes staring at the board. He could feel Jim's stern gaze on him

"Seriously? What happened Spock?" Jim was positively alarmed. He had stopped playing altogether, the rook still caught in his grip. He put his hand down rolling the piece between his fingers, his brows furrowing perceptively

"Nothing that should cause you concern Jim." Spock looked back into Jim's distressed blues. "The situation is being contained.

"Everything to do with this ship concerns me Spock." Jim let out a breath, deflating on his chair. "I _know _I'm not that good when it comes to science stuff, but you need to tell me." He placed the rook in his hands into an empty spot on the board. He's thoughts were quite preoccupied with their current conversation. "Don't make me have to order it. Just, don't Spock."

Spock had to think about his options thoroughly. The Capta- _Jim_. Jim had a point. As Captain of the Enterprise, his authority gave him the rights to such information. But he knew all too well just how much Jim would associate himself with the case. Although he would be a valuable asset, despite his limited knowledge on biochemistry, he could not allow the risk of getting Jim involved with such a potentially contagious affliction. For now, he would deceive Jim. If he had to go against his Vulcan ways in order to ensure Jim's safety, then he would do it. Only for Jim's sake.

"As of right now, Captain, the data is inconclusive. As such, I cannot give you a detailed report, however I believe my own observations will prove adequate. We have reason to believe the cause to be derived from a pathogen from an unknown substance the science department has recently procured." He paused, realizing how it had sounded much closer to the truth than he had anticipated. Clearly, this was an ability he would have to develop in the future to better utilize its misleading effectiveness. "Upon contact, it causes severe hemorrhaging and loss of inhibitions in addition to fits of hysteria. For now, we believe it to be uncommunicable; only affecting the ensign who was the first to be exposed to the substance." It was not the most preferable statements he had wanted to convey, since they were essentially the truth relayed with unnecessary complexities.

Jim was furrowing his eyebrows, that wasn't as complicated as he thought it would be. Knowing Spock, he thought it would have just been a verbose, scientific report of chemical reactions and medical symptoms, which is probably how it's supposed to be. Maybe Spock had considered his lack of scientific knowledge, if so, he was absolutely gratified. "I get it." He said finally, his piercing cobalt blues meeting coffee browns. "So what do you want me to do?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow. He was not expecting Jim to defer to his judgments. Jim understood his unsaid message as though Spock had verbally announced them. "You know this better than I do, so I'll keep my hands where they belong." He smiled knowingly. "I think you'll find me more amicable than you believe, Mr. Spock."

"Indeed?" Spock felt a relief wash over him. He knew of the repercussions he would face should Jim become aware of his deception. But Jim has been far through enough, to lay another burden on his shoulder. "I have already made necessary arrangements. I will inform you regularly with our progression on the subject matter at hand, Captain. It would be agreeable that you keep this information to yourself for the mean time."

"Alright then…" Jim stood up his seat, clapping his hands together. "I think that's enough for one night." He stretched his back sluggishly, a hand making massaging movements behind him. He back down at the unfinished chess game, feeling a slight discontent. In the next few moves, his queen would have been taken but Spock didn't (presumably) notice his advances to his king. He suddenly felt a pang of stabbing pain in his lower back that made him flinch. Spock was suddenly standing.

"Jim are you alright?" He asked a slight tone of worry slipped into his voice. He was absentmindedly getting closer to the man.

"No, it's ok Spock." Jim laughed. Spock wasn't convinced. "Really. Just a long day at work." He groaned, stretching out his limbs and muscles consciously aware that every movement had shot tingles of pain coming from his back. He endured every last one. Spock didn't need another sack to carry. Especially not him, James T. Kirk.

Spock raised his eyebrow in suspicion. He glanced heavily at Jim, the man had indeed looked exhausted when he had come in a few hours ago. Jim was requiring rest. He had prolonged his imposition. "I will retire to quarters Jim. It would seem you require rest." He nodded slightly, turning around to walk towards the quarter doors. He looked back one last time, seeing their unfinished game. He had knowingly spurred Jim's advances. Perhaps, he had given in to the temptation of seeing Jim brighten momentously at his victory. Then he laid his concerned gaze at Jim's.

The blonde tilted his head, smiling rambunctiously. "I'm fine. Now get going!"

Spock's eyebrows furrowed. The word had variable definitions, he was not entirely satisfied with its use. "Jim are you certain-"

"Spock." Jim dropped his shoulders, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I'm _acceptable._" He joked, showing off his mischievous grin. "It's just my back killing me."

"Very well then." He turned and walked out Jim's quarters. Jim's statement had only made Spock's concern multiply. Human's use of such ambiguous sentences always troubled him. Especially for the fact that Jim had a tendency to misinform about his situation on purpose, in order to avoid certain medical checkups and detentions. He supposed Jim was telling the truth, his observations had reasoned out his human instincts out of the equation. Jim only needed to rest.

Little did he know…


End file.
